


Strike!

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Kara goes bowling with her coworkers. Her favorite coworker, Ms. Luthor, is there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is kind of based on a true story! I hope you like it, and don't forget to comment or kudos this thing :)

It was a Friday after school, and all Kara wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Kara read through her students’ essays and huffed. She had been grading them for two days already, but she had one hundred and fifty students and it was hard to get it done quickly. She liked to give them feedback, but sometimes she wondered if she really wanted to teach writing. The blonde heard a knock on the door and said a quick “come in.” The door opened and revealed none other than Lena Luthor, the history teacher. 

To say Kara Danvers had a crush on the history teacher was an understatement. She had been teaching for two years at a school where she met her and Kara had been crushing on her since day one. How could she not like her, though? She was beautiful, smart, funny, and everything that came out of her mouth sounded so intelligent. Lena was quite a conversationalist and everyone around her radiated towards her. 

Kara and Ms. Luthor had grown close because they ate lunch together every day. It was completely platonic. Ms. Luthor seemed flirty sometimes, but that was her playful personality. Kara believed it was all in her head; she didn’t want to get her hopes high. Kara often found herself studying the other girl, she looked at her beautiful green eyes, the long raven hair, and those beautiful red lips. Kara knew that if she only could kiss them once, she’d die a happy woman. “Hey, Kara.” Lena said with her radiant smile. “Lena, hi!” Kara greeted eagerly. 

“You going to the Christmas party?” Lena asked, still smiling at the blonde. 

“Uh, yeah. Maggie, Alex, and I are definitely going. How about you?” Kara asked with a smile of her own. “James, Lucy, Winn, and Vasquez are going. We’re all meeting there.” 

“Yeah, I spoke to Lucy earlier this week. What time are you leaving?” Lena inquired. 

“I think we’ll be there around 8.” Kara said with a thoughtful expression. 

“Okay, I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” The history teacher said with a growing smile. “Bye!” 

“See you there!” Kara said cheerfully and started collecting her stuff once Lena left her classroom. 

…

Kara was about to apply her lipstick when there was a knock on the door. “Hey, Kara. You ready?” Alex asked as she walked into Kara’s room. “Yeah, I just need to put some lipstick on.” 

“Hurry up! Luthor has seen you at your bad hair days, and sick days. Stop trying to impress her.” 

“W-what. I’m not trying—.”

“Sure you aren’t, sis. Let’s go! Lena is on her way.” Alex said with a smirk. 

 

The sisters walked into the bowling alleys’ sports bar a little after eight. Kara didn’t see any of her friends. She greeted everyone at the table and started attacking the snacks. “Want to go get a drink?” Alex asked after a few minutes of being in their chair. “Yes. That’d be cool. Where is Lena? She texted me a while ago and said she’d be on her way.” Kara said as she got up from the table. “I don’t know. Don’t worry, she’ll be here soon.” 

The pair made their way to the bar, where two of their colleagues talked. Alex and their colleagues engaged in a conversation that Kara didn’t really care about, so she sat at the bar and tried to flag down the bartender. Unfortunately, it was two women and they were mostly taking orders from dudes who were even just a tiny bit hot. “Hey Kara,” James suddenly said, making Kara jump slightly. “James, hi!” Kara said excitedly and turned back to the bar. “Can you please use your man-powers to get us a drink? I’ve been standing here for a while and these ladies won’t take my order.” She said. “Yeah, what would you like?” James asked and got closer to the bar. “I think I’ll take a chavela, in a tall glass.” Kara said still surprising herself. She was more of a girly drink type of girl, but lately she had picked up beer. “Alex, do you want a beer as well?” Kara asked her sister who only nodded in response. 

Kara felt a slight vibration on her wrist and checked her watch. Lena was calling. Kara went for her phone, but realized that it wasn’t in her pocket. She took her beer and went back to their table but wasn’t able to accept the call. She dialed Lena, but the raven haired girl didn’t answer. “Lena where are you?” Kara asked as soon as Lena picked up the phone. “I’m pulling up. I’ll be inside in a little bit.” Lena replied. “Okay, see you in a bit!” the blonde said cheerfully and hung up. 

 

Lena walked into the sports bar a little after eight thirty. It didn’t look very busy, but it was hard to spot her friends. The first person she saw was Kara. She looked so beautiful, her hair was curled, her cheeks looked full and Lena had to assume that the language arts teacher was eating. That brought a smile to the history teacher. Lena had been crushing on Kara since the day they met. There was an instant attraction, but it wasn’t just mere attraction. It was something else, but Lena couldn’t quite figure it out. 

So she walked up to the table and sat down next to Kara. “Hi, guys!” Lena said with a smile. “Hi, Kara.” She continued with a brighter smile than before. 

“Lena, hi.” Kara responded with a sheepish smile. “Would you like a drink?” She added. 

“Yeah, what are you having?” 

“A chavela. Wanna try it?” Kara asked as she offered her drink to the history teacher and Lena only nodded. She made a face after trying it, that was weird. Lena usually liked it and they constantly drank that at other bars. Maybe it was because Kara ordered a different beer brand because they didn’t have Lena’s favorite. “I’ll just have a daiquiri, I think.” Lena said with a smile and went to the bar. 

Kara noticed a guy talking to Lena only a minute after she ordered her drink. He was definitely flirting, and it made Kara’s blood boil. A few minutes into the conversation, Lena turned towards Kara and pointed in her direction with a smile. The guy looked at Kara as if she was an alien or something. He was about to continue talking, when Lena took her drink and walked over to Kara with a smirk. “some guys can’t take a hint.” The history teacher said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Kara, are you ready?” James suddenly asked with a smile before Kara could ask Lena what she meant. 

“Of course! Who is also playing?” 

“J’onn, Mike, Alex, Maggie, and me. Are you going to compete?” He asked.

“You guys are gonna do a competition?” 

“yes, we even have trophies.” Maggie said pointing towards the two small trophies on the table. 

“Okay, yeah I’m in.” Kara said with a smile. “Are you gonna compete, Lena?” the blonde asked as she got up from her chair. 

“No, I’m going to finish my drink and I’ll catch up with you in a little bit. 

The small gang made their way to their lane and started picking out their names. J’onn named himself son of Mars, Lucy was lieutenant Lane, Alex was little Grey (in reference to a show), Maggie was Sawyer, and Kara was supergirl. James ended up being guardian.

The group started their game quickly and Kara thought it was time to show off. However, the alcohol in her system made her miss more than she cared to admit. At least Lena wasn’t seeing how badly she was playing. “Having a little trouble, supergirl?” Lena asked and Kara could hear the smirk on her face. “I’m usually pretty good, I just don’t know what’s happening.” Kara said with a cute pout. “it’s probably the alcohol in your system. How about we blame it on that?” Lena suggested with a smirk. “Yeah, it definitely is the alcohol!” Kara said cheerfully. “Supergirl, it’s your turn again!” Maggie said with a smile. “Come on supergirl, we’re running out of time.” James said. 

“Hey wanna play?” Kara heard Vasquez ask Lena, Winn and other girls who were watching the tournament. Kara went one more time and again missed more of her pins. She huffed but took a seat next to Lena and drank from her beer. 

By the time Kara finished her beer, she had almost finished the first match of the tournament. “Do you guys want the next round to be the actual tournament for the trophies?” James asked. Winn, J’onn, and Alex agreed. Kara agreed with a smile and everyone just assumed Maggie would agree too, so they started a new round. 

Suddenly she heard a loud laugh, which belonged to Lena. Kara knew right away. “Kara, can you please come help me. I have literally zero points and it’s already like the third time I try.” 

“Of course, Lena.” Kara said with an excited grin and heart-eyes. “Let me just get your—.”  
“Hell no, Kara. You go play with the guys, you are a jock. You can’t help here; it isn’t fair.” Winn said with a teasing smile. “Okay, okay, I will. Sorry Lena.” Kara said with her hands up in defeat and went back to her own game. 

Twenty minutes later, Lena asked her once again to help her and Winn stopped her. Kara instead decided to teach Lena how to do it. “Okay, Lena. So the first thing you gotta do, is stay a few feet behind the line and start walking towards it with a moderate speed. Then you bring your dominant foot behind the non-dominant and at the same time swing your dominant hand with the ball forward. Your non-dominant foot must be pointing forward, that’s kind of how you aim.” Kara explained to Lena, who nodded in understanding. 

However, Lena tried and the ball went straight to the gutter. She huffed in annoyance and waited for the ball. “Okay, let’s try this.” Kara said and helped Lena get into position. She kindly guided her and helped her release the ball at the perfect height. The ball went kind of slowly all the way to the pins, but managed to knock down seven of them. “oh my god! Oh my god I did it!” Lena squealed and jumped onto Kara’s arms. 

The time stopped for a second. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and she saw everything that made her weak. She so badly wanted to kiss Lena, feel her plump lips on hers, but she didn’t because it was a line she wasn’t sure it would be okay to cross.

Lena’s skill was improving little by little and Kara’s was worsening the more she drank. It was their turn to go almost at the same time, so they mostly stayed in the couch next to each other. Lena would lay her weight on top of Kara and say how good her Daiquiri was. Kara mostly ignored the fact that Lena practically moaned when she said her drink was really good. 

At the end, Kara was the one who lost the game. Since she ended last, her friends poured beer to the rim of the trophy and Kara had to chug it. It was part of their deal. They all laughed and took videos before decided to call it a day. Kara and Lena lingered at the entrance of the premises, neither of them wanting to go home yet. “I don’t want to go home yet. I wish we would’ve made it at a house like last year so we could have an after party or something.” Lena said. 

“I know; you don’t have to go home, yet. You could come to my place and while it’s not exactly the greatest idea of an after party, we could have a few drinks and watch a movie or something.” 

“I would love that.” Lena said with a smile. “I’ll follow you home.” She added. 

“Well, I could just go with you if you don’t mind. I came here with Alex and Maggie.” The blonde responded.

“Yeah, that’s great!” Lena said with a chuckle. “Let me just go tell Alex to go home.” Kara said before darting towards her sisters’ car. 

“You look like a middle school girl who just got told her crush liked her back.” Alex said.

“I do not—.” 

“Don’t even try to deny it. So what’s up? You up for drinks with me and Maggie?” the oldest Danvers asked. 

“Nah, I got other plans. Plus, I don’t exactly like third-wheeling.”

“You’re not third-wheeling.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. But I know Maggie will definitely help you sleep tonight.” The blonde said and practically whispered the last part. 

“Come again?”

“I said, have fun.” 

“You don’t need a ride?” Alex asked. She looked towards Lena’s car, where she found the raven girl standing next to it. 

“I’m going home with Lena, actually.” 

“Kara! I thought you guys weren’t together yet. Did you get dental dams like I asked you to? Never mind. That woman looks as clean as they come. Go get her tiger!” Alex said happily before opening her door. 

“Alex—not-not like that. We’re just gonna have a few drinks.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night!” Alex mocked and got in her car. 

The blonde smiled at her sister and started the walk towards Lena’s car. The history teacher had already been inside for a few minutes and the car was running. “Ready?” Lena asked and put the car to drive. 

Lena put some music on the radio and it played softly in the background. The ride wasn’t long, but it was quiet—not an awkward silence, just a silence that can be enjoyed. “How’s Mika?” Kara asked suddenly, breaking the silence. “Oh she’s doing good now. I had to take her to the vet last week.” The raven replied. 

“Aw what was wrong with her?” Kara asked, remembering how cute Lena’s dog was. She was a beautiful golden retriever, who loved her owner unconditionally. Mika loved Kara too for some reason. In those rare occasions when Kara went to her classroom on Saturdays to work on her lesson plan, she’d see Lena’s door open and she always found Mika with her. The dog warmed up to Kara quickly, and whenever she walked through the door, Mika would run to her and wave her tail eagerly. 

“She ate uh something she shouldn’t have.” 

“Did you give her chocolate or anything?” Kara asked with a chuckle. 

“No. she got it from my hamper.” Lena said. “Look we’re here!” She added and found a parking space outside of Kara’s apartment complex. 

“Okay, let’s go inside!” Kara said cheerfully and got off the car. Lena thanked whoever was listening that Kara forgot about her dog. She knew Kara would get so flustered if she told her Mika ate a g string. 

Kara walked into her apartment, Lena trailing behind her. “Just make yourself a home, I’ll get you a drink. Anything you’d like in particular?” Kara asked Lena. 

“Remember that drink you had last year in San Diego?” Lena asked and Kara’s eyes lit up. 

“Say no more!” Kara said and left the living room. 

Lena took a minute and looked around at Kara’s apartment. She had driven Kara there a few times, but never had been inside. She didn’t have to spend a long time there to know she liked the place. Kara’s furniture was delightful and she only had a few pictures here and there. She did have books, lots of books, records, art supplies, and what she loved the most were the huge windows that gave her an amazing view from where she stood. “Here it is” Kara said from behind Lena and made her jump slightly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Kara apologized sheepishly. 

“It’s fine. You have a lovely apartment, Kara.” Lena said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” The blonde replied. “So would you like to watch a movie?” she inquired.

“Yes, anything in mind?” Lena asked. 

“I don’t know, I thought we could watch Tarzan.” 

“of course. I love that movie.” 

The pair put the movie on and got on the couch. Lena and Kara eventually discarded their shoes and jackets. Kara also brought a blanket in case they got cold. They threw it over their bodies and little by little they began shifting closer together. Their drinks forgotten at the coffee table. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and the blonde rested her head on top of Lena’s. It was the perfect moment for Kara. 

When the movie ended, Kara said Lena’s name but got no response. She had fallen asleep. “Lena, hey the movie ended.”

“I should go home now. I’m so tired I didn’t even realize I fell asleep.” 

“You could stay here. You’ve been drinking and I wouldn’t like for anything to happen to you.” 

“No, I really don’t want to impose.” 

“Nonsense. You’re always welcome here.” The blonde said with a smile. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course!” Kara assured Lena and stood up from the couch. “Let’s go to my room. I’ll give you something to wear.” She added and started walking towards her room. Lena followed her quietly. She watched Kara rummage through her drawers until she pulled some shorts and a university t-shirt and handed them to her. “You can change in the hallway bathroom. I’m gonna go to the restroom and change as well. There’s a spare toothbrush in the hallway bathroom.” Kara said before getting her own shorts and t-shirt. 

Kara brushed her teeth and changed into her clothes in record time. When she came out Lena was sorting out the couch in the living room. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m just fixing something here so I can go to sleep.” 

“No, you don’t fit here. You can sleep with me, if you don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course!” Kara said with a smile and pulled Lena back towards her room. 

They got into bed together and they chose their side. Neither of them knew they’d wake up tangled together the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a continuation of "strike!" I hadn't really planned for a second part to this, but here's just a little something. There's a bit of Sanvers, but it's mainly Kara and Lena. Enjoy!

Kara woke up to a slight tickling on her nose. It was not a normal occurrence given that she didn’t own a dog, and didn’t have a girlfriend to cuddle with. Her eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light in the room. She saw dark hair. Long, and dark hair. 

Suddenly all of the memories from the previous night hit her at once. The party with her coworkers, Lena and her getting friendly during the games, drinking, Lena stopping at her place for a drink, the movie, and the Luthor staying the night. 

It was something she was happy for, but equally as mortified. Lena her crush of two years stayed over. She was mortified because she was currently spooning the history teacher and there was no way in hell she’d be able to get out of bed without waking the brunette. 

She cursed herself for suggesting to share the bed instead of taking the couch herself. Kara knew she was a cuddler, she should’ve kept her mouth shut. 

After a few minutes of pulling away slowly, she finally managed to get her arm from under Lena. However, the brunette turned in her sleep and cuddled up to the blonde. Kara blushed deeply. She was in a worse situation. It was the best, but it was the worst. Lena was cuddling her, but she was unaware of her actions. 

The blonde gave up and let sleep overtake her. 

…

Her eyes fluttered open suddenly; she was confused of her surroundings and the slight movement underneath her. Then she remembered; she stayed at Kara’s apartment. Lena couldn’t believe her luck. She was on top of her crush and she was certainly very happy to wake up like that, but if Kara woke up and found them in that position it could turn out to be very awkward. 

She slowly started to detach herself from the blonde, when Lena felt some weight on her back. Kara was holding on to her as well! Granted that it was done instinctively, she was still ecstatic. She never expected to wake up in the arms of her crush. 

Lena took a moment to gather her thoughts and slowly tried to get up from bed. Kara wouldn’t notice. She was still asleep and—. “Kara why the hell are you not answering your—Lena!” Alex exclaimed in surprise as she walked into Kara’s room. Kara suddenly sat up and basically bumped heads with Lena. “Sorry—I didn’t know you were still here.” Alex said with a knowing smile. Maggie also walked into the room. “Little Danvers, I swear you—Luthor! Wow, you move fast.” Maggie said with a wide smile. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena. Are you okay?” Kara asked with concern in her voice. “Yeah, Kara. I’m fine, thanks.” Lena answered with a reassuring smile as she rubbed her temple. 

“Guys what are you doing here?” the blonde questioned the two guests. 

“What are we doing? Kara, we were supposed to go ice skating today.” Maggie responded.  
“That’s true! I completely forgot.” 

“well, hurry up, then! Lena, would you like to join us?” the shorter brunette asked with a devilish smile. 

“I-I don’t want to impose.” The history teacher responded as she got up from bed. 

“You’re not imposing. I’m pretty sure Kara won’t mind. Believe us, we’d love for you to join.” Maggie said as she gestured Alex and herself. 

“Kara?” Lena turned to the blonde, who smiled in response. “yes! It would be fun!” she added with thumbs up and a wide grin. 

…

Two hours later—thanks to Kara wanting to stop for breakfast, the four women found themselves at the ice skating rink. Maggie and Kara skated expertly and giggled when they noticed Alex and Lena struggling to stay on their feet. 

“Kara, I know you love Lena. You know I love Alex. Why don’t we go try to help our damsels in distress?” The brunette asked with a smirk. “I do not love—.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Maggie quickly interrupted Kara.

“Fine.” Kara said before darting towards Lena who was holding on to the rail. 

Lena was trying so hard not to fall on her ass. She hung onto the rail for dear life since she fell once and it truly hurt. “Need any help?” she suddenly heard from behind. “what?” she asked as she slowly turned around. There was a bearded guy with a beanie and a plaid shirt. He was certainly attractive, but she had her heart set on someone else. 

“you look like you need help.” He said with a flirty smile. 

“No, I’m fine thank you.” She said with a grimace. 

“Come on sweetheart. Don’t play hard to get.” He insisted with a wicked smile. 

“I said I’m okay.” She said again and tried to get away, but he gripped her arm. 

“She said she was fine, asshole.” Kara snarled behind Lena. The brunette was thankful that Kara had come to save the day. “babe!” Lena exclaimed. Kara removed the man’s hand from Lena’s arm, and wrapped her own arm around the brunette’s waist. “Hi, is this man bothering you?” Kara asked before placing a kiss on Lena’s temple. 

The man looked as if he was ready to say something, when he was cut off by one of the securities who was accompanied by Alex and Maggie. “is there any trouble, ladies?” he asked Kara and Lena. The brunette’s mind was on overdrive. Kara had just kissed her. she was ready to burst out of happiness. Thankfully she remembered that she had been asked a question and broke out of her thoughts as she remembered why Kara had kissed her. 

“No, I’m sure the man was just leaving.” Lena said with clear annoyance on her voice. 

“Okay ladies, let me know if there’s any problems.” The security man offered, but waited until the bearded guy skated away. 

“Thank you, sir.” Lena said with a grateful smile. “no problem,” he replied with a smile and skated away. 

The rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch. Kara helped Lena improve her skills and there were plenty of laughs to make them forget the incident. None of them mentioned the fact that Lena had used an endearment term, or that Kara immediately wrapped her arm protectively around the brunette or the kiss. By the time the four women decided to leave, Lena was already a pro skater, while Alex still had room for improvement. 

“Guys, I’m starving! Would you like to go get some food?” Kara asked as they made their way to Maggie’s car. “That’s the best thing you’ve said all day, little Danvers.” Maggie replied. 

They went to a sports bar that was near Kara’s apartment. It was a place that they frequented and quickly ordered themselves some drinks and food. They spent the better part of the afternoon chatting and enjoying each other’s companies. 

Maggie eventually told the group that she had to get going, because she still had some grades to finish, so they decided to call it a night. They offered them a ride to their place, but they refused since Lena left her car at Kara’s place, which was within a reasonable walking distance. 

…

Kara and Lena walked towards Kara’s apartment. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kara asked about a conspiracy theory which basically made Lena ramble about all the possible explanations. It was endearing to Kara, really. The brunette was so passionate about history and was actually very impressed the first time she heard Lena teach a lesson. Other history teachers tended to make it boring, but not Lena. She had so much energy and used a lot of resources to help her make her class more interesting and fun. 

When they finally reached Kara’s apartment, Kara walked Lena to her car. “so, uh, Kara I’ve been meaning to apologize for earlier today. I panicked when the man approached me and gripped my arm. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” The brunette apologized with a nervous smile. “what? No, you did nothing wrong.” 

“I just, it was completely out of line.” 

“Lena, it’s okay. It doesn’t bother me. In fact, I should also apologize. I don’t know what came over me—I shouldn’t have kissed you.” The blonde said apologetically and briefly looked down. 

“Kara?” Lena said, making the blonde look up at her. The Luthor didn’t hesitate to pull Kara in for a kiss. Their friendship was at stake, but she didn’t seem to care. The desire to kiss Kara was bigger than the fear of losing her. Besides, she was almost certain that her feelings weren’t one-sided. 

Lena pulled away when she didn’t feel Kara kiss back, but the blonde chased her lips and kissed her. At first she was just shocked that Lena had kissed her. She was screaming internally, until she realized she wasn’t kissing back and that Lena probably thought she didn’t want that. 

They pulled away after a few seconds of kissing. “wow.” Kara said, her eyes were still closed and she had a goofy grin spread across her face. “wow indeed.” Lena admitted with a smile. 

“Kara, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“Wasn’t today a double date?” the blonde asked with a wink. 

“Did you want it to be?” the brunette inquired. 

“As much as I’d like to say yes, I think I’d rather take you out to do something more special.” Kara said with finality. 

“Alright, Ms. Danvers, you haven’t answered my question.” 

“I’d love to go out on a date with you, Ms. Luthor.” 

“How about Thursday night? Say, seven pm?” Lena suggested. 

“it’s a date!” Kara said before quickly giving Lena a peck and going inside her apartment building. 

Lena stood outside her car for a few minutes until she saw a light go on inside Kara’s apartment. It had been the greatest day ever, but something told her there were greater days to come.


End file.
